


Shared intimacy

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They share a new kind of experience together.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Shared intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this happened. Please don’t hate me.  
> Please go read the tags. Don’t like it, don’t read it.

The sun kisses their skin gently. It’s just the right amount of warmth to feel safe like in a cocoon but not too warm to get overheated, when two bodies share one space, pressed together, clinging to each other, never wanting to let go ever again. Shielded from real life, just the two of them in their own happy bubble far away from any obligations. The smooth sand beneath their bodies reflecting the cosy rays of sunshine. A tender breeze playing with their hair. He feels a large hand travelling up and down his spine in a lazy rhythm. Screams of seagulls tearing apart the peaceful silence every now and then just to fade away above the ocean. The waves rolling gently to the beach. The sound of the sea not more than a welcomed background noise. Inhaling. Salty air and momentous minutes. Love. Trust. Effortlessness. He half lies on Armie’s chest, half next to him. Legs straddling his hips, savouring as much of his skin as possible with the receptors of his own sensory system. Head placed in the crook of his neck. Innocent kisses finding their way on warm skin, delivered by rough kissed lips from their encounters last night. One hand painting patterns on Armie’s shoulder. Just sometimes getting a bit braver, fingers tracing over Armie’s nipple, circling it, before returning to his shoulder so as nothing has happened. Ignoring Armie’s silent chuckle, pretending he didn’t recognise his curious fingertips. Armie’s hand is just the right amount of heavy on his back. Sometimes pressing the pads of his fingers into the soft skin of his lower back. He sighs. Feels Armie’s pinky slipping under the waistband of his swimming trunks, just for a second. Minutes, hours? He doesn’t count. He knows they are on borrowed time. Once their reality crashes into them again, they have to go back. Los Angeles. New York. Everywhere their obligations will lead them, putting sheer unbearable amounts of distance between them. The thought startles him a bit out of his trance-like state. 

“Everything okay?” Armie’s gentle voice reaches his ear.  
“Hmm, fine.” He purrs. “Almost.” A sigh escapes his lips. “Too comfortable. Not able to move an inch.”  
“Why would you even want to move?” Armie chuckles relaxed. “Everything’s fine. Absolutely no need to move.” He replies absentmindedly, tightening his grip around his back.  
Several minutes going by, him trying to relax again and Armie dozing, caressing his cheek with his nose like he always does, when they’re cuddling just to enjoy each other’s presence. 

“You’re still fidgeting in my arms. What’s the matter, babe, hm?”  
“Need to piss, but don’t want to get up and go back into the house.” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed how immature it sounds, now that the words leave his mouth. “Way too comfortable here.” he emphasises his word from before to have a point, snuggling deeper into the hairy chest beneath him.

Armie lifts his other hand bringing it between their pliant bodies covering his lower abdomen with his palm, caressing with the slightest amount of pressure, forcing him to let out an alarming hiss. “Armie. Don’t.” A rush of adrenaline sweeps through his body despite his touchy situation. “That urgent?” Armie asks unimpressed and suddenly stops the movement of his hand. “I can feel how full your bladder is.” He whispers in his ear, adding more prickle surging his veins. His mind spins from all the confusing emotions bubbling through him. It feels so good to share this intimacy, but embarrassment washes over him as he remembers they are basically talking about his need to piss. His mind drifts between the two extremes, unable to break the spell-like tension that surrounds them currently. 

“Just let it go.” 

Four innocent words, accompanied by a hint of more pressure on his bladder, making him suck in a hasty breath of air, lifting his head, snapping his eyes open. Spell broken. Searching for their counterparts in blue. Searching for the spark of amusement, indicating Armie is just teasing him, trying to playfully unnerve him. Nothing. 

A bewildered “What?” tumbles over his lips. Again waiting to hear Armie laugh about his momentary naivety. Still nothing. Only all too serious blue eyes meeting big green ones. The hand from his back disappears just to find it’s way in his messy curls, massaging is scalp in slow and soothing motions. He slightly relaxes into the hand on his head, releasing tension from his muscles.  
“What are you saying?” he whispers silently. 

“It’s just us on a private part of the beach.” Armie lifts his head a bit to meet for a chaste kiss, a whiff of words against his lips “I want to feel it.” Sensing the hand on his lower back again, Armie pulling him closer, grinding his hip up in a smooth motion causing a tingling sensation crawling up through his own body. “It’s not much more than water and the sand will soak it up anyway.”

His mind doesn’t catch up immediately. There never were many boundaries in their relationship and they share their intimacy on many levels. Listening to the sea of emotions inside of him, suddenly the idea doesn’t freak him out that much anymore. It just appeared … unexpected. 

Armie probably sees the shift in his eyes, increasing the pressure on his bladder slightly. “Just trust me.” The shudder that floats through his body is too much and he hides his pink cheeks against Armie’s neck again, closing his eyes and releasing the almost unbearable pressure from his bladder. A silent groan escapes his lips, as the relief is just so good. He feels the warm liquid between them, covering parts of their abdomen and stomachs, disappearing over Armie’s hipbone into the sand, soaking their swimming trunks, letting them cling tightly to their bodies. He can feel Armie’s breathing speeding up, the up and down of his chest clearly noticeable now. 

“Relax, babe. You’re doing so good.“ Whispered praises from Armie in his ear, a caressing hand on the skin over his bladder. A quiet moan, as Armie shifts his hip, bringing their bodies even closer. Not really surprised that he can feel Armie getting hard under him. The last drops of his piss tickling their skin before leaving to the ground. It’s just now, that he realises he’s panting too. He feels drunk of the shared intimacy and the adrenaline in his blood. He starts to kiss Armie’s neck, suck on it, like it’s going to sort out the confusing cocktail of arousal and the rush of deep love which clouds his mind. Another moan and a tender push from Armie’s hips startling him out of his stupor. His fingers touching Armie’s nipple again, but not wasting the minutes this time, travelling down to his half hard cock, caressing it through his pants earning him a silent hiss and a groaned “More, please.” 

The remaining, now cold, wetness between their bodies gets more and more uncomfortable. He takes Armie’s hand: “Ocean. Now.” scrambling up to his feed, pulling Armie with him, almost loosing his balance, when he feels Armie hoisting him up, carrying him with a few strides into the waves. “That urgent?” he mocks Armie with his earlier words, giggling against his mouth, licking over his lips. Not really expecting an answer when Armie puts one hand around their cocks again, stroking them in a delicious rhythm to another kind of release.


End file.
